The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for converting a first electrical quantity to a second electrical quantity. The present invention particularly relates to the conversion of voltage to current and more specifically to a voltage/current converter implemented in a chip.
Such converters are generally known. Generally speaking, converters may be divided into two different types, such as for example a type in which the conversion is based on a transconductance, or a type in which the conversion is based on an electrical resistance. A converter of the first-mentioned type is described, for example, by Geert A. de Veirman and Richard G. Yamasaki in 1992 IEEE International Solid State Circuits Conference, ISSCC92/Session 4/Signal processing/Paper WP4.2/"27 MHz Programmable Bipolar 0.05.degree. Equiripple Linear-Phase Lowpass Filter". However, a drawback of a transconductance is its comparatively low linearity.